


Labour pains

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Batfamily vs Justice League [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Meets Justice League, Bruce Wayne Has Too Many Kids, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Justice League (DCU) as Family, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: When Batman received a call in the middle of of Justice League none of them were expecting a man named Nightwing to be on the other side. Who were these people he was talking about? Who's Oracle and why was this guy calling about her going into labour?Since when did Batman Have KIDS!!!????!!I hope for this to be part 1 of a series of ways that the Batfamily could be revealed, set in worlds where the Batfamily actually acts like family.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Justice League & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batfamily vs Justice League [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964008
Comments: 11
Kudos: 777





	Labour pains

A button on Batman’s belt started flashing and beeping during the middle of a Justice League meeting. Superman stopped mid-sentence to look at him as the Dark Knight stood and pressed the button. The screen that they kept in the front of the room for communication purposes switched on. On the screen was a man with a domino mask and a blue and black suit with a bird on it. He seemed stressed, but excited, and lit up when he saw Batman.

“B!” he called, “I’m so glad I could reach you.”

“B?” Flash murmured to Green Lantern, they were all confused, they hadn’t known that Batman was somewhat close to anyone but them, but he obviously was.

“What is it Nightwing? You know this is the emergency line, is everyone alright?” He sounded concerned which made both Wonderwoman and Superman nervous, if Batman was concerned something was wrong. The man on the screen, Nightwing, broke into a giant, beaming smile.

“Oracle went into labour!” The justice league exchanged glances, someone that Batman was close to based on names was pregnant, was that why he had been late to a handful of meetings. Batman straightened even more, on alert.

“What are the others doing?” Others? The League was starting to murmure confused to themselves.

“Agent A and Doctor L are with Oracle in the medical section of the Cave,because there's no way we’re taking her to a hospital in this town.” Batman nodded. “Red Hood’s panicking about being an Uncle with his issues so he went to talk to Aunt Harley and Aunt Ivy how they manage to be Aunts to us even though they're technically villians.” Some of Batman’s Rogues were this guys Aunt, how does he have such a close relationship with Batman then? “Robin’s making the baby a small sword so I left him with Black Bat and Spoilers freaking the fuck out with Red Robin, who’s on his 7th cup of coffee for the day F.Y.I.” 

Who were all these people? Nightwing, Agent A, Doctor L, Red Hood, Robin, Black Bat, Spoiler, Red Robin? How many people did Batman know?

“What about Bluebird and Signal?” The man on the screen seemed to be getting tired of Batman’s interrogation.

“I don’t know! Dad get yourself back to the cave for the birth of your first grandchild!” The league was stunned, this was Batman’s son? Batman has a family? Who were viligates based on the names that some of them had heard before, and their Aunts Were villains, Batman was related to his Rogues?!?

“Batman?” Wonderwoman asked and he finally seemed to realize that he had revealed more than he ever had about his life outside of the Justice League. He grunted. And glared at each of them.

“This doesn’t leave the room.” he demanded before turning back to his son.

“Is Catwoman there?” he was related to even more of his Rogues based on the way he was talking.

“Yes Mom’s here, but Oracle has threatened to let Robin name the baby if you’re not here too.” His son’s Mother was Catwoman, he was in a relationship or had been with one of his villains? Is that why she’s almost never caught and hasn’t seemed to get out as much more recently? Is that why his son calls other Villains Aunt? The League looked at Diana who had a hurt look in her eyes before masking it, her feelings for Batman were well known to everyone but him.

“You know I never expected grandchildren.” the comment seemed offhanded but Nightwing seemed to realize he was teasing him. 

“Should have thought about that before having 11 kids, B.” The man teased back. Eleven kids?! What kind of family did ‘I work alone’ Batman have?

“I would like to point out that almost none of you were planned. I just couldn’t help myself.” Nightwing snorted and shook his head.

“I would like to say that with the eight of us you adopted, you might have a problem. Now get down here.” Some of his kids were adopted? How did he end up taking them in?

“I’m on my way.” Batman swept out of the room leaving the League and the still on screen behind him. Nightwing looked them over and grinned.

“Next time there’s a meeting ask him how he took in Red Hood.” he suggests “If you’re curious about us.” he nods “Well I would stay and chat about your shocking revelations, but i’m about to become a Dad!” he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Nightwing out.” The screen went dark.

“Well,” Superman said slowly, “That was something.”

The room erupted into confusion and conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> The 11 kids he has in this one.  
> \- Dick Grayson (Nightwing)  
> \- Jason Todd (Red Hood)  
> \- Timothy Drake (Red Robin)  
> \- Damian Wayne (Robin)  
> \- Cassandra Cain (Black Bat)  
> \- Stephanie Brown (Spoiler)  
> \- Duke Thomas (The Signal)  
> \- Harper Row (Bluebird) + Cullen Row  
> \- Terry and Helena Kyle-Wayne


End file.
